Pallets have been used for a long time now to store and transport many different kinds of goods. The advantage of using a pallet is that it provides a standard platform for goods that can be handled in the same manner regardless of the nature of the goods. Pallets generally are shaped to enable lifting by means of a fork lift, and to enable racking. Lifting by means of a fork lift requires space underneath the platform for the tines to be inserted from the front or rear. Racking generally requires the pallet to rest on two rails that engage under the edges of opposed sides of the pallet. A simple timber pallet design has become ubiquitous around the world, and other designs have had greater difficulty in achieving wide acceptance.